Pain Of Love
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE / END / cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu menyakitkan. Apakah itu benar? Ini adalah Kisah dua orang anak manusia yang memperjuangkan cintanya / HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Pain Of Love

Cast : (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) and other cast

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning !

YAOI, BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC, gak nyambung sama judulnya

Summary : cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu menyakitkan. Apakah itu benar? Ini adalah Kisah dua orang anak manusia yang memperjuangkan cintanya

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

"Hiks..sakit aku mohon lepaskan aku" Lee Hyukjae atau yang sering di paggil Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan saat rambutnya ditarik dengan keras oleh seorang namja berwajah Foxy-Jung Yunho

"Apa? Melepaskanmu? Biarpun kau berlutut didepanku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Lee Hyukjae. Dasar namja jalang" ucap namja tadi lalu menendang perut Eunhyuk yang sekarang tersungkur tak berdaya dilorong sekolah

"A-Apa salahku padamu?" Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dan menatap wajah Yunho penuh benci

"Salahmu? Jadi kau mau tau keslahanmu eoh?" Yunho menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk dan menarik rambut Eunhyuk ke belakang

"Sa-Sakiit aku mohon lepaskan"

"Kau tahu Lee Hyukjae, kesalahan tersbesarmu adalah mencintai seorang Lee Donghae." Ucap Yunho lalu mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk kebelakang. Sekali lagi Yunho menendang perut Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian dilorong sekolah yang telah sepi.

Eunhyuk berusaha berdiri meskipun semua tubuhnya terasa ngilu akibat perbuatan Yunho padanya. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat perkataan Yunho tadi. Sebegitu rendahnya kah dirinya sehingga disebut jalang oleh orang yang lain? Terlebih lagi Yunho adalah seniornya disekolah ini. Dengan menahan rasa sakit pada fisik maupun batinnya Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari lorong sekolah untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Sekarang yang dibutuhkannya hanya istirahat.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja tampan melihat semua kejadian itu. Melihat perbuatan Yunho, Hyung dari calon tunangannya-Jung Jessica- memperlakukan namja yang dicintainya-Eunhyuk- dengan sangat tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Ingin rasanya Donghae menghampiri Yunho dan menghajar wajah Yunho tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya jika ingin namja yang dicintainya tidak menderita lebih dari itu. Donghae hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam kemarahannya

**Donghae POV**

Aku melihatnya. Melihat namja aku cintai terus dihajar oleh Yunho Hyung. Ingin rasanya aku menghajarnya tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Hyukkie Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhe. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku saat mengingat kenanganku saat aku menyatakan persaanku padanya.

**Flashback On**

"Hyukkie~ saranghae" ucapku sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannku pada pipi chubby-nya. Kulihat mata bulat nan sipitnya semakin membulat saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Hae~" Hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya di tempat lain. Kenapa dia tidak mau menatap mataku. Apa dia tidak menyukaiku

"Hyukkie Mianhae. Aku tahu ini menjijikkan tapi aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu seperti seorang namja mencintai yeoja, aku mencintaimu seperti cintanya romeo pada juliet" Dia masih terdiam tak mau menatap mataku

"Hyukkie aku tahu kita sama-sama namja. Tapi apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu. Cinta tidak memandang status Hyukkie. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" kulihat Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya. Kuberikan senyum termanisku padanya dan menatap mata indahnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan padanya. Tiba-tiba Hyukkie memelukku erat. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

"Hyukkie Wae? Minahe kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu"

"Na-do Hae..hiks..Nado Nado saranghae" ucapnya dan terus memelukku menenggalamkan kepalanya didadaku. Sesaat aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyukkie tetapi beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar kalau Hyukkie juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Kukecup lembut puncak kepala namja yang sekarang ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihku

"Gumawo..gumawo Hyukkie Jeongmal gumawo" ucapku lalu memeluknya erat

**Flashback Off**

"Kau tahu Lee Hyukjae, kesalahan tersbesarmu adalah mencintai seorang Lee Donghae." Ucapan Yunho Hyung membuyarkan lamunanku tentang diriku dan Hyukkie. Ingin rasanya aku memecahkan kepala Yunho Hyung sekarang juga tapi aku harus menahan emosiku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai semua penyiksaan pada Hyukkie-ku berhenti dan kulihat Hyukkie telah meninggalkan lorong sekolah. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri Hyukkie dan memeluknya tapi sekali lagi aku katakan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan.

**Donghae PoV end**

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk sambil terisak diatas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran single. Dia menangis sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Merenungi kisah hidupnya yang sangat memilukan menurutnya.

"Hae~ apa aku salah jika mencintaimu? Kau pernah bilang jika cinta tidak memandang status, kau bilang..hiks..kau.." Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya lagi. Dia terlalu sakit untuk mengingat kenangannya bersama Donghae. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Donghae akan meninggalkannya seperti ini bahkan membuatnya menderita fisik maupun batin seperti ini.

"Mungkin yang dikatakan Yunho hyung memang benar. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mencintaimu Hae. Apakah aku harus melepasmu seperti kau melepasku saat itu?" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Saat inipun langit tengah berduka. Langit juga menumpahkan air matanya seakan mengetahui kesedihan Eunhyuk saat ini. Eunhyuk masih memandangi langit malam nan gelap. Senyum getir tercipta di wajah manisnya ketika mengingat saat Donghae memutuskan semuanya.

**Flashback on**

"Hae kenapa mengajakku kesini? Bukannya besok kau ada ujian?" saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di tepi sungai Han

"Hyukkie duduklah" Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk duduk dibangku yang telah didudukinya. Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Donghae. Hening. Sesaat suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening. Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyukkie mianhae" Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menunduk berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Eunhyuk tertegun dan menatap Donghae tak mengerti

"Hae~ kau kenapa? Kenapa minta maaf?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae dan mengangkat wajah Donghae yang tertunduk. Eunhyuk terkejut ketika mengetahui Donghae menangis

"Hae~ kenapa menangis? Apa Kau sakit?" Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada Donghae. Tangisan Donghae semakin menjadi ketika Eunhyuk memeluknya erat. Donghae berusaha tegar dan melepaskan pelukkan Eunhyuk padanya

"Hyukkie aku ingin kita putus" ucapan Donghae membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang.

"Hae jangan bercanda. Candaanmu tidak lucu Hae" Eunhyuk berusaha tertawa menanggapi ucapan Donghae tetapi ada rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyukkie. Aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir" Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk tajam. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Tapi kenapa Hae? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bilang-"

"Itu semua bohong Hyukkie. Mian tapi aku membohongimu" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sungai Han yang ada didepannya. Donghae tidak berani menatap mata Eunhyuk. Dia terlalu takut pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunnya runtuh karena hanya menatap obsidian Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Donghae sontak memegang dada kirinya. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit bagaikan ada ribuan anak panah yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Hae" lirih Eunhyuk dan menatap punggung Donghae yang sekarang membelakanginya

"Aku pikir urusan kita sudah selesai Eunhyuk-ssi sebaiknya kita pulang. Dan ingat hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai disini" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk dan memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh

"tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Hae"

**Flashback off**

Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu kamar Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie kau belum tidur?" Sungmin-hyung Eunhyuk- memasuki kamar dongsaengnya dan duduk diranjang Eunhyuk

"Belum hyung. Aku belum mengantuk" ucap Eunhyuk dan memberikan gummy smile andalannya pada sang hyung

"Kau menangis lagi? Lupakanlah 'dia' Hyukkie" Sungmin tidak tega melihat Dongsaeng tersayangnya menangis setiap hari. Menangisi orang yang telah menyakiti hati dan perasaannya-Donghae

"Akan ku coba hyung" ucap Eunhyuk dan mencoba tersenyum lembut. Tapi bukan senyum lembut yang dilihat Sungmin itu adalah senyum kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

"Cha saatnya kau tidur. Apa perlu hyung temani hm?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk diranjangnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidur yang nyenyak ne saeng" sambung Sungmin lalu mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan memakaikan selimut pada Eunhyuk.

"jaljayo nae chagi" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sungmin meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

**At kediaman Lee Donghae**

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Dari luar dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Jung. Donghae sangat membenci keluarga itu apalagi sama yeoja yang nanti akan menjadi tunanganya. Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Hae kau dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini? Ayo kesini nak disini ada Jessica" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah eomma dari seorang Lee Donghae

"Aku lelah eomma. Aku ingin istirahat dikamarku" jawab Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali

"Lee Donghae. Apakah seperti itu sikap yang ditunjukkan seorang pria yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan?" ucap ayah Donghae sebelum Donghae melangkah terlalu jauh

"Siapa yang akan bertunangan Appa? Aku tidak akan pernah bertunangan dengannya" jawab Donghae dingin sambil menunjuk Jessica dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli semua orang diruangan itu yang tengah Shock

"Lee Donghae kau-"

"Biar aku yang menemuinya Appa" cegah Hankyung pada ayahnya sebelum ayahnya berniat menyusul Donghae.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna. Cepat susul dia" perintah ayahnya pada Hankyung. Hankyung lalu menyusul Donghae kekamarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi seseorang-Yunho- sedang mengepalkan tangannya berusaha meredam kemarahan atas sikap Donghae pada adiknya.

'Apa semua ini karena namja jalang sialan itu? Awas kau Lee Hyukjae' batinnya.

.

.

"Hae~" panggil Hankyung sambil membuka pintu kamar Donghae yang tidak terkunci. Hati Hankyung mencelos ketika melihat keadaan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang semakin kurus karena jarang makan dan wajah Donghae yang dulunya selalu ceria sekarang telah berganti dengan kemurungan. Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menarik tubuh ringkih Donghae kedalam pelukkannya. Isakkan Donghae mulai terdengar tatkala Hankyung mengusap punggung Donghae menyalurkan kekuatan bagi Dongsaengnya.

"Uljima saeng. Uljima. Kau bilang kau kuat. Tapi kenapa cengeng seperti ini?" Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Donghae

"Aku mencintainya Hyung. Aku….hiks…mencitai Hyukkie. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Yeoja itu" Donghae semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Hankyung mencoba mencari perlindungan kepada Hyung-nya.

"Hyung tahu hae~ tapi kau tau kan konsekuensinya jika kau menolak pertunangan ini" ucap Hankyung lembut

"Tapi aku bisa mati Hyung. Sebulan saja aku mengacuhkan Hyukkie rasanya aku akan gila apalagi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya" Donghae melepaskan pelukan Hankyung dan menatap wajah Hankyung

"Hyung tahu kau mencintainya Hae. Tapi apa kau tega melihat Hyukkie semakin menderita? Appa bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mengancurkannya Hae" Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyungnya. Ya Hyung-nya benar. Appanya adalah tipikal orang yang bisa melakukan apapun semaunya

"Pikirkanlah Hae. Tapi ingatlah satu hal. Apapun keputusanmu hyung pasti akan mendukungmu" sambung Hankyung dan kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae.

"Gumawo hyung" ucap Donghae lalu membalas pelukkan hankyung padanya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Eunhyuk sedang berjalan menuju arah perpustakaan. Langkahnya tidak begitu cepat dikarenakan buku-buku berat yang harus dibawanya atau lebih tepatnya dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu tetapi Eunhyuk yang mendapat tugas mengembalikan buku, pastinya harus melaksanakan tugasnya kan. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya-mengembalikan buku- Eunhyuk kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil Tas-nya yang belum sempat di bawanya saat mengembalikan buku tadi. Baru beberapa langkah Eunhyuk keluar dari kelasnya, langkah kakinya dicegat oleh seseorang sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kedepan. Dengan perasaan kesal dia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan ingin memarahi siapa yang sudah mencegat kakinya. Matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya terjatuh

"Kita bertemu lagi Lee Hyukjae" Jung Yunho adalah pelaku utama yang membuat Eunhyuk jatuh. Tapi saat ini dia tidak sedang sendirian. Dia bersama dengan dua orang temannya Kangin dan Yesung

"K-kalian mau apa?" ucap Eunhyuk gugup dan mengambil Tasnya yang masih berada dilantai berusaha menghindari tiga orang yang ada didepannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ketiga orang tadi-Yunho, Kangin, yesung- langsung menyeret Eunhyuk ke gudang yang berada dibelakang sekolah itu.

"Kau betul-betul jalang Lee Hyukjae" seru Yunho dan melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya meringis dan memegang perutnya yang terasa mual.

"A-Apa lagi sekarang?" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata

"KAU, sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Kenapa kau masih bersamanya eoh?" geram Yunho dan memukul pipi Eunhyuk. Darah segar keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kangin-ah, yensung-ah tolong pegang dia" tanpa diperintah dua kali Kedua teman Yunho tadi langsung memegang kedua tangan kurus Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku" berontak Eunhyuk. "Asal kau tahu Yunho hyung, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu"

BUAAGH

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di perut Eunhyuk mebuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tetapi dengan sigap kedua teman Yunho membuatnya kembali berdiri.

"Simpan saja bualan-mu itu namja jalang"

DUUKK

Pukulan yang cukup keras tepat mengenai pipi Yunho membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai gudang. Yunho memegang bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan bangkit dari jatuhnya untuk membalas orang yang telah memukul wajahnya.

"Kau" geram Yunho saat mengetahui siapa yang memukulnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hyukkie eoh? Dasar pengecut" Donghae-namja yang memukul Yunho- lalu kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Yunho tetapi dapat dihindari oleh Yunho. Tak putus asa, Donghae tetap melancarkan serangannya pada Yunho sehingga membuat Yunho kewalahan. Melihat Yunho yang akan kalah, kedua teman Yunho- kangin dan Yesung- melepaskan Eunhyuk dan membantu Yunho melawan. Donghae. Pertarungan tak seimbangpun terjadi. Donghae tetap melawan. Donghae sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Sudah cukup ia melihat Hyukkie-nya menderita. Persetan dengan appa-nya. Persetan dengan keluarga Jung. Pertarungan tak seimbang antara yunho dan Donghae masih terus belanjut tetapi tetap saja Donghae yang memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Awas kau Lee Donghae. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku" ucap Yunho lalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk digudang itu. Donghae hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Bagaimanapun Donghae mengerti arti ucapan itu. Bukan dalam arti pertarungan fisik seperti ini tetapi dalam hal lain.

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berusaha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hyukkie gwanchana? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Donghae segera menunduk ingin membantu Eunhyuk berdiri tetapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh Eunhyuk

"Kenapa kau membantuku Donghae-ssi" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae mematung ditempatnya. Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi' rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Padahal sewaktu pertama kali bertemu Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk langsung memanggilnya Hae. Tapi sekarang…

"Hyukkie aku antar pulang ne~" ucap Donghae lagi berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Donghae-ssi. Ooh satu lagi kau tidak perlu ber-acting membantuku seperti tadi apalagi sampai memukuli calon kakak iparmu sendiri" ucap Eunhyuk tajam. Setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku ditempatnya. Donghae masih terus memadangi Eunhyuk yang telah menjauh sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"sesakit itukah Hyukkie" lirihnya. Tanpa disadari setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata sendunya membasahi pipinya yang semakin hari semakin tirus. Cukup lama dengan keheningannya memikirkan Eunhyuk, Donghae lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

TBC

Annyeong readers hehehe Riyy datang lagii. Kali ini ceritanya menyedihkan (perasaan semua ff-nya Riyy menyedihkan semua) #plaak. Okeeh laah. Jangan lupa review ne… saranghae readers :*


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Of Love

Cast : (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) and other cast

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning !

YAOI, BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC, gak nyambung sama judulnya

Summary : cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu menyakitkan. Apakah itu benar? Ini adalah Kisah dua orang anak manusia yang memperjuangkan cintanya

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 2

Eunhyuk berjalan lunglai menuju pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab akibat menangis sedari tadi. Perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti fisiknya semakin membuatnya merasa sangat menderita.

"Aku pulang" Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan memberi salam dengah suara parau nan lirih

"Hyukkie kau sudah.. OMOO Hyukkie apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sungmin-Hyung Eunhyuk- berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk ketika mendapati kondisi dongsaengnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sungmin lalu mengajak Eunhyuk untuk duduk di kursi ruang tengah rumah mereka

"Aww Appo Minnie Hyung" ringis Eunhyuk sambil memegang luka pada bibirnya yang disentuh oleh Sungmin

"Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi? Apa kau berkelahi lagi?" sungut Sungmin yang ketika mengetahui seluruh tubuh dongsaengnya yang penuh lebam. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil dan meringis saat bibirnya kembali terasa sakit akibat senyum yang diberikannya untuk sang Hyung tercinta. Ya Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah menceritakan kepada Sungmin tentang perlakuan Yunho padanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakanya pada Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu sungmin jago bela diri tapi dia tidak mau masalah ini sampai berlanjut dan melibatkan hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung-kan sudah pernah bilang Hyukkie kau jangan sekali-sekali berkelahi. Huh apa mereka yang memukulimu itu banci. Sudah tahu kau ini namja lemah dan terlihat manis seperti ini masih saja mau mengajakmu berkelahi" Ucap Sungmin denga mimik wajah lucu yang membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh

"Kenapa tertawa?" protes Sungmin saat mendapati dongsaeng kesayangannya itu malah menertawakannya

"Hyung juga manis. Hyung malah jauh lebih manis dariku tapi hyung jago bela diri" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka dibilang manis hyung" sungut Eunhyuk lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Hehehe kau memang manis Hyukkie. Kau adalah dongsaengku yang paaling manis" ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka.

"Hyung" panggil Eunhyuk masih tetap memposisikan dirinya dipelukkan Sungmin

"Hm? Waeyo chagi?" Tanya sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukkannya pada Eunhyuk dan menyibakkan dengan lembut anak rambut Eunhyuk yang menutupi wajah manis Eunhyuk

"Ayo kita pindah dari sini" ucap Eunhyuk tegas. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin menatap lembut wajah Dongsaengnya dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk lembut

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa karena Donghae hm?" lanjut Sungmin

"A-Ani bukan karena itu hyung. Hanya saja aku..aku ingin pindah" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Sungmin menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk sang dongsaeng tersayang.

"Baiklah minggu depan kita akan pindah. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu dan Donghae? Apa kau ingin melupakannya?" ucap sungmin lalu menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam. Diam. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam mendengar nama Donghae disebut lagi oleh hyung-nya. Entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya tentang namja itu. Sebenarnya alasan Eunhyuk ingin pindah salah satunya memang karena Donghae tapi hatinya terasa sedikit sakit ketika mengingat dia akan meninggalkan Kota ini. Itu artinya dia harus melupakan Donghae dan mengubur semua perasaan cintanya pada namja itu. Perasaan cinta? Ya Eunhyuk masih mencintai Donghae, sangat mencintai malah. Tapi dia terlalu sakit-ani mungkin terlalu takut untuk mencintai Donghae lagi itulah mengapa Eunhyuk ingin mengubur semua perasannya.

"Hyukkie kenapa melamun?" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat pandangan Eunhyuk yang kosong

"A-Ani Minnie Hyung. Hyukkie ke kamar dulu ne" ujar Eunhyuk lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauhinya menuju kamarnya

.

.

"Lee Donghae, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" bentak seorang namja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah Appa Donghae ketika melihat sang anak memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hae kemarilah nak" sambung seorang yeoja yang berada disamping namja paruh baya tadi- eomma Donghae. Donghae menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk kursi sofa ruang tengah dan duduk di depan eomma dan appanya.

"Hae tadi Yunho datang kemari" Donghae terkejut mendengar penuturan Eommanya dan sontak memandangi wajah eommanya.

'Untuk apa Yunho hyung datang kesini? Apa dia ingin mengadu tentang kejadian tadi sore? Dasar pengecut' umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Lee Donghae, pertunanganmu akan dipercepat bulan depan" ucap appa Donghae. Bagaikan disengat listrik ribuan volt, tubuh Donghae menjadi tegang. Donghae menatap wajah appanya dengan mata yang memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Hae tadi Yunho datang kemari untuk meminta pertunanganmu dengan adiknya dipercepat" ucap eomma Donghae lalu berdiri menghampiri Donghae dan mengelus punggung Donghae lembut.

"Segera persiapkan dirimu Lee-"

"APA-APAAN INI. MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SETUJU UNTUK BERTUNANGAN DENGAN PUTRI DARI KELUARGA JUNG ITU EOH?" Donghae sudah tidak bisa meredam amarahnya lagi. Matanya memerah berusaha tidak menjatuhkan Kristal bening yang sedari tadi tertampung dimata sendunya.

"Apa yang Kau katakan Lee Donghae" bentak sang appa ketika mendengar penuturan dari Donghae.

"Dengar eomma appa. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bertunangan dengan yeoja itu. Aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu" ucap Donghae dingin dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak mencintai Jessica dan mencintai namja jalang itu?" ujar sang appa yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap appanya. Ya Keluarga Donghae sudah mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kedua orang tua Donghae sangat menentang itu. Hanya Hankyung-hyung Donghae- yang selalu mendukung Donghae.

"Kalau Hyukkie namja jalang lalu aku ini apa?" Tanya Donghae pada appanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Kemarahan appa Donghae semakin memuncak.

PLAAK

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan sukses dipipi Donghae.

"Yeobo apa yang kau lakukan?" eomma Donghae menghampiri Donghae dan memeluk Donghae

"Siapa yang mendidikmu menjadi seperti ini Lee Donghae? Tidak ada penolakkan lagi. Bulan depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Jessica" ucap appa Donghae final dan meninggalkan Donghae dan eommanya diruang tengah itu.

"Hae apa pipimu sakit nak?" Tanya eomma Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Donghae yang terkena tamparan tadi. Donghae hanya menggeleng dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Dua orang namja manis dan imut sedang mengangkut barang-barang dari dalam mobil ke sebuah rumah sederhana tetapi sangat rapi dan indah. Ya mereka adalah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan mereka dari Seoul ke Mokpo. Sebenarnya mereka tidak berniat pindah ke Mokpo tetapi tetangga mereka sewaktu di Seoul memberikan saran untuk pindah ke tempat ini. Dan memang pilihan mereka tidak salah. Mokpo adalah tempat yang indah. Laut biru yang luas dengan pemandangan yang sangat memanjakan mata. Apalagi rumah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat strategis. Memang mereka masih dalam kawasan kota tetapi mereka dapat melihat laut dari jarak lima puluh kilometer dikarenakan rumah mereka yang terletak di dataran tinggi.

"Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat bantu Hyung" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat dongsaeng tersayangnya itu hanya asyik memandangi sekeliling tempat tinggal mereka. Merasa namanya dipanggil Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan mengangkat sisa barang mereka menuju rumah mereka.

"Disini indah ya hyung" ucap Eunhyuk pada sungmin. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri dibalkon rumah mereka.

"Hmm~ Kau suka Hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin lalu menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkanya

"Hmm. Hyukkie suka hyung. Saangat suka hihi" ujar Eunhyuk dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dipelukkan Hyung-nya.

"Hyukkie berjanjilah pada hyung kau tidak akan bersedih lagi ne~" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ne~ hyung aku janji"

.

.

**Donghae Pov**

Aneh, ini sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak melihat Hyukkie. Apa dia sakit? Aku sudah bertanya pada teman sekelasnya tapi tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya namja itu. Hyukkie bogoshipeo. Apa kau juga merindukanku?. Apa aku harus kerumahnya? Sebaiknya aku kerumahnya setelah sekolah berakhir nanti. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan perasaan kalut tiba-tiba…

"Hae Oppa~" aku menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Aku terkejut mengetahui yang memanggilku adalah yeoja itu. Yeoja yang menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Hyukkie.

"Ada apa?" jawabku dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum gaje mendengar ucapanku. Aish ingin rasanya aku hajar wajahnya ini.

"Ishh opaa kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ya Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku agar tidak melemparkan yeoja ini ke sungai Han.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Jessica-ssi" jawabku dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang cengo. 'Apa-apaan yeoja itu. Mau merayuku eoh? Maaf saja jika bukan karena bisnis keluarga aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalmu' batinku dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

**Donghae POV End**

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Jessica mematung dilorong sekolah sambil menatap nanar punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh.

"Sica apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba suara bass itu menghentikan kegiatan Jessica-menatap punggung Donghae.

"Eoh Yunho oppa. Ani Sica hanya..hanya berjalan-jalan saja tadi" sambung Jessica. Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Yeodongsaengnya itu.

"Hmm~ sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir" ucap Yunho

"Ne~ oppa. Hm oppa apa Donghae oppa sudah tahu tentang jadwal pertunangan yang dimajukan bulan depan?" Tanya Jessica ragu pada oppa-nya

"Wae? Apa tadi kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aniya~ aku kan hanya ingin memastikan saja oppa~" rengek jesicca sambil mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya pada Yunho #hoeekss

"Donghae pasti sudah mengetahuniya. Pasti Lee ahjussi dan Lee ahjumma sudah memberitahunya" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. "Chaa sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" lanjut yunho kemudian.

"Ne~ oppa" ucap Jessica dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

''Aku tahu Donghae oppa tidak menyukaiku. Tapi apa aku salah jika mencintainya" batin Jessica #Mian readers harus ngetik bagian ini T.T

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tidak dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk ke rumah Eunhyuk sepulang sekolah. Dan disinilah dia. Berjalan Menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Eunhyuk namja yang sudah seminggu tidak dilihatnya disekolah. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah sampai ditempat yang ditujunya. Sejenak ia merasa ragu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk. Dengan memantapkan hatinya Donghae membuka pintu pagar rumah sederhana berwarna biru sapphire itu dan masuk kedalam pekarangannya. Donghae mendekatkan dirinya dipintu masuk rumah Eunhyuk dan dengan ragu-ragu menekan satu-satunya bel yang ada di samping pintu rumah itu. Donghae bingung kenapa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah itu. Ditekannya sekali lagi bel rumah itu dan hasilnya tetap sama. Merasa putus asa, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Mencari siapa nak?" Tanya Seorang ahjumma yang sukses membuat langkah Donghae terhenti.

"Mhh~ apa pemilik rumah ini sedang keluar ahjumma? Dari tadi aku menekan bel tapi tidak ada yang keluar" jawab Donghae

"Maksudmu Hyukkie dan Minnie? Maaf nak tapi mereka sudah tidak tinggal dirumah itu lagi. Mereka sudah pindah sejak seminggu lalu" ujar Ahjumma itu.

Donghae terdiam mendengar perkataan ahjumma tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Donghae menggerakkan tangannya menuju dada kirinya yang saat ini bagaikan dihujam ribuan anak panah yang mengkoyak(?) hati dan jantungnya. Rasanya Donghae ingin berlari dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama Eunhyuk menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Donghae terduduk diatas tanah dan meratapi kepergian Eunhyuk yang dia sendiripun tidak tahu di mana. Donghae menangis sesenggukkan dipekarangan rumah Eunhyuk. Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi dan juga Donghae yang tengah terisak. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan tubuhnya yang basah akibat guyuran hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Eunhyuk, Hyukkie, namja yang dicintainya, namja yang selalu menyita perhatian dan waktunya, namja yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan menangis disaat yangg bersamaan, namja yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini. Setelah hati Donghae mulai merasa tenang, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali menyusuri jalan. Hujan sudah mulai mereda. Donghae terus berjalan tak tentu arah pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Ya kacau karena seorang namja. Namja yang telah meninggalkannya dan tak tahu kapan namja itu akan kembali.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Lee, suasananya sangat berbeda jauh dari cuaca diluar sana. Saat ini Keluarga Jung sedang bertandang ke rumah keluarga Lee. Susana dirumah itu tampak bahagia. Terlihat kedua orang tua dari dua keluarga itu tengah tertawa bahagia. Putra pertama keluarga Jung dan Putri kedua Kelurga Jung terlihat sedang asyik bercengkerama. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi terilihat sangat khawatir. Ya dia adalah Lee Hankyung yang sedang menghawatirkan namdongsaeng tersayangnya yang belum juga pulang sampai saat ini. Padahal cuaca diluar sana sedang tidak bersahabat. Tiba-tiba kekhawatiran Hankyung hilang saat dilihatnya sang Dongsaeng memasuki rumahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh pikirnya. Hankyung lalu menghampiri Donghae.

"Hae kau darimana saja? Kenapa tubuhnmu basah kuyup begini?" seru Hankyung yang melihat tubuh Donghae yang menggigil kedinginan.

Sesaat suasana yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Donghae. Donghae menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tak terkecuali Hankyung.

"Eomma~ Appa~ aku menerima pertunangan ini"

TBC

Hwaaa Mian readers kalo ceritanya pendek. Mian juga ne~ kalo di chapter ini Haehyuk momentnya gak banyak ck gak ada malah #ditimpuk pake kaos kakinya Hyukkma.

Tapi tenang aja di chapter selanjutnya Riyy usahain lebih banyak HaeHyuk momentnya. Kira-kira End-nya sampai chapter berapa nih maunya? Hehehe

Okeeh gumawo buat yang udah review ne~ ini nih Riyy balas Riviewnya :

Niknukss : hihi Riyy juga suka kok.

ukeHyuk line : hehe tenang aja Hae pasti milihnya Hyukkie kok. Mereka-kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain

elizabethkim : ne gumawo riviewnya…Yunho disini emang kejam banget. Tenang aja Hae itu masih mencintai Hyukkie kok

sullhaehyuk : hehehe Mianhae ini demi kelancaran cerita ini. Iya pasti nanti mereka bersatu kok. Ehhm aku ambilnya Jessica soalnya biar marganya sama dengan Yunho hehe. (hallah si Hankyung saja kau rubah marganya jadi Lee. Dasar author sharap). Hehe mian sarapnya Author kumat :D

BabyAlien93 : ini juga udah lanjut chingu hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain Of Love**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) and other cast**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC, gak nyambung sama judulnya**

**Summary : cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu menyakitkan. Apakah itu benar? Ini adalah Kisah dua orang anak manusia yang memperjuangkan cintanya**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Hae kau darimana saja? Kenapa tubuhnmu basah kuyup begini?" seru Hankyung yang melihat tubuh Donghae yang menggigil kedinginan.

Sesaat suasana yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Donghae. Donghae menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tak terkecuali Hankyung.

"Eomma~ Appa~ aku menerima pertunangan ini"

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 3

PRAANG

Eunhyuk terkejut saat gelas yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Perasaan tidak enak menjalari hatinya. Dipandanginya pecahan gelas yang ada dilantai dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hyukkie ada apa?" Sungmin yang berada diruang tengah buru-buru menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berada didapur.

"Gwenchana Minnie Hyung. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas yang ada dimeja" ucap Eunhyuk bohong dan segera menjongkokkan dirinya untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakkan.

"Aww Appo.." ringisnya saat satu jarinya tak sengaja terkena ujung pecahan gelas yang tajam.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah cepat obati tanganmu. Biar hyung saja yang membersihkan ini" ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berdiri menuju westafel untuk membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari jari-jarinya.

'Kenapa dari tadi aku terus memikirkan Donghae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Eunhyuk lalu membuka keran air diwestafel dan membersihkan jarinya dari darah.

.

.

"Hae apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Hankyung saat memasuki kamar Donghae. Ya setelah Donghae mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat semua orang yang berada dirumahnya menjadi terkejut, Donghae lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hae bicaralah pada hyung. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" ucap Hankyung lagi dan mengelus lembut surai burnette Donghae.

Donghae masih tetap pada posisinya duduk di pojok ranjangnya sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi hyung harap jika kau butuh tempat untuk berbagi kau bisa memanggil hyung ne~" Hankyung berdiri dari ranjang Donghae dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum berhasil meraih gagang pintu, Donghae memanggilnya.

"Hyung"

Hankyung berbalik kembali menghampiri Donghae dan duduk diranjang Donghae.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah ingin cerita?" Tanya Hankyung lembut

"Dia pergi hyung…Dia hiks…Dia meninggalkanku Hyung. Hyukkie meninggalkanku" tangis Donghae pecah saat mengingat namja yang dicintainya kini telah meninggalkannya.

Hankyung hanya bisa menatap dongsaengnya prihatin dan menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Uljima~ jangan menangis Hae" ucap Hankyung sambil mengelus punggung Donghae lembut berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada sang dongsaeng tercinta.

"Hae kenapa kau menerima pertunangan itu hm?" Tanya Hankyung lembut.

"Aku..Aku hanya ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang Hyukkie, hyung. Meski aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa" lirih Donghae.

Hankyung melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Donghae dan menatap kedalam orbs kelam Donghae.

"Jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini Hae"

"Tidak ada cara lain Hyung. Sekarang ini mungkin Hyukkie sangat membenciku. Dan jika itu benar, aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi"

"Hei kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Sadarlah Hae kau ini namja kuat"

Donghae hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan hyung-nya.

.

.

"Oppa apa kau tak merasa aneh?" ucap seorang Yeoja berambut pirang sebahu yang diketahui bernama Jung Jessica.

"Aneh bagaimana Sica?" Tanya seorang namja yang dipanggil Oppa oleh Jessica- Yunho

"itu tiba-tiba saja Donghae Oppa menerima pertunangan ini"

"Sudahlah Sica jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Seharusnya kau senang jika Donghae menerimanya. Itu artinya dia sudah mula mencintaimu" ucap Yunho santai. Jessica hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Tapi hatiku berkata lain Oppa. Aku belum yakin kalau Donghae Oppa mencintaiku' batin Jessica.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Satu minggupun telah terlewati tanpa ada harapan hidup untuk Donghae. Ya setelah Eunhyuk meninggalkannya Donghae bagaikan mayat hidup. Tubunhya bertambah kurus, pipinya bertambah tirus, bahkan matanya yang sangat indah dan begitu meneduhkan kini berubah menjadi seperti mata seekor panda. Donghae bagaikan kehilangan separuh jiwanya saat Eunhyuk meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi acara pertunangan yang sangat dibencinya akan digelar dua minggu lagi. Mencari Eunhyuk? Itu mustahil. Tak seorangpun yang tahu dimana keberadaan Eunhyuk dan hyung-nya. Donghae sudah mencoba bertanya pada tetangga Eunhyuk tempat Eunhyuk dulu tinggal tapi mereka juga tidak mengetahuinya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin-orang yang menyarankan untuk ke Mokpo- ternyata telah pindah bersamaan dengan kepindahan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saat itu. Bagaikan menemui jalan buntu Donghae semakin frustasi. Terkadang diam-diam Donghae keluar ditengah malam untuk menyusuri kota tempatnya tinggal hanya untuk mencari satu petunjuk tentang keberadaan Eunhyuk. Tentang keberadaan setengah jiwanya, keberadaan tujuan hidupnya. Tapi apa yang didapatnya, hanya kekososngan belaka.

"Hae makanlah"

"Hae istirahatlah"

"Hae jangan terlalu memikirkannya"

"Hae kau namja yang kuat. Kuatkanlah dirimu"

Berbagai perkataan penyemangat yang diberikan Hankyung padanya tak mampu membuat seorang Lee Donghae melupakan Eunhyuk. Meskipun saat ini Jessica selalu menemaninya tetapi dia tak pernah menganggap Yeoja itu ada. Donghae terlalu memikirkan Eunhyuk sehingga dia lupa akan acara pertungangannya yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

.

"Hyung apa sudah ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae pada Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya menghela saat mendapat pertanyaan itu lagi dari Donghae. Ini bukan pertanyaan sekali maupun sepuluh kali yang diberikan Donghae padanya. Setiap hari bahkan setiap saat Donghae selalu mempertanyakan itu membuat hati Hankyung teriris mendengarnya.

"Belum Hae. Hyung sekarang lagi berusaha. Hyung sudah mencoba menghubungi semua teman-teman hyung tetapi belum ada yang melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Hyukkie" jawab Hankyung miris.

Ya selama ini Hankyung membantu Donghae untuk menemukan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua mereka maupun pihak keluarga Jung.

Donghae hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Hyung-nya dan kembali kekamarnya untuk mengurung diri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengurung diri.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang namja manis sedang duduk dikamarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang saat melihat dua ekor burung yang sedang bertengger disebuah pohon dan bercengkerama dengan riangnya.

"Hae bogoshippo" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Tanpa disadarinya setetes cairan Kristal berwarna bening jatuh dari mata bulat sipitnya menuruni wajahnya manisnya.

"apa kau juga merindukanku Hae?" bisiknya kembali sambil menerawang. Beberapa detik kemudian namja manis itu mengusap air matanya kasar lalu tersenyum miris.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkanmu Hae. Aku tahu kau pasti bahagia sekarang. Dan mungkin sekarang ini kau telah resmi bertunangan dengan Yeoja itu" ucapnya sambil tertawa miris.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Sungmin yang sejak tadi mendengar semua perkataan lirih sang dongsaeng menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Segera setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyukkie, kau menangis lagi? Wajahmu sembab" ucap Sungmin lembut

"Aniya~ aku tidak menangis hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk bohong

"Kau tahu, Kau sangat jelek jika wajahmu sembab. Dan sekarang wajahmu amat sangat jelek" canda Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Minnie hyung kau jahat" ucapnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat Sungmin.

"hehe~ jangan cemberut begitu Hyukkie. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan"

"Jeongmal? Kita ke pantai ne hyung. jeball" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Iyaa kita ke pantai. Sekarang bersiaplah"

"Yeaayy gumawo hyuuung" Teriak Eunhyuk lalu mencium pipi Sungmin.

.

.

Hari yang paling dibenci Donghae atau kalau boleh dibilang hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua orang tua Donghae dan juga keluarga Jung akhirnya tiba. Ya hari ini adalah hari dimana pertunangan antar seorang Lee donghae dan Jung Jessica akan berlangsung. Semua orang terlihat sangat gembira tetapi tidak dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk dikamarnya menatap foto seorang namja berparas manis sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"Hyukkie, aku rela kau membenciku saat ini. Aku rela kau mengutukku saat ini. Aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sudah membuatmu terluka. Bahkan aku rela jika kau membunuhku" ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya. Kembali didekapnya foto namja manis itu menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang entah akan dirasakan oleh orang yang ada difoto itu atau tidak.

Donghae masih setia dengan acara menangisnya saat tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dengan sangat keras oleh seorang namja jangkung berwajah oriental yang tidak lain adalah Hakyung hyung-nya.

"Hae kau harus melihat ini" ucap Hankyung sambil memberikan selembar foto pada Donghae

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Dia menatap foto yang diberikan Hankyung dan menatap hyung-nya tajam.

"Kenapa hyung memberikan foto teman hyung yang evil ini padaku? Aku tidak tetarik hyung" ucap Donghae tegas.

Hankyung mengerang frustasi akan kepolosan atau kelambatan otak dongsaengnya itu.

"Arghh Lee Donghae, aku tidak menyuruhmu melihat foto Kyuhyun tapi orang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun"

Donghae kembali menatap foto yang ada ditangannya. Matanya membulat saat mengetahui orang yang dimaksud Hyung-nya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ne dia Hyukkie" ucap Hankyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada samping ranjang Donghae.

"Kau menemukanya hyung" lirih Donghae. Entahlah dia tidak tahu harus breaksi seperti apa sekarang ini.

"Ne foto itu baru dikirim Kyuhyun padaku kemarin. Itu adalah fotonya saat dua hari yang lalu ia berlibur ke Mokpo dan mengunjungi pantai disana" jelas Hankyung.

"Aku yakin Hyukkie ada di Mokpo saat ini jikapun dia tidak tinggal di Mokpo aku yakin dia masih disana. Kau tahukan jika orang berlibur pasti akan memakan waktu dua sampai tiga hari" ucap Hankyung kemudian.

Hankyung mengernyitkan alisnya saat tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Donghae.

"Hae~"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Ini sudah terlambat. Aku tidak bisa berubat apa-apa lagi" ucap Donghae dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

"Hae kau masih mencintainya kan?" Hankyung mendekati Donghae dan duduk disamping Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Jika kau mencintainya kejarlah dia. Minta maaflah padanya" ucap Hankyung lalu memegang pundak Donghae. Donghae menatap mata Hankyung tajam.

"semuanya belum terlambat Hae. Jangan membebani dirimu seperti ini"

"Hyung~"

"Pergilah Hae. Hyung yakin Hyukkie juga masih mencintamu"

"Tapi hyung bagaimana dengan-"

"Pergilah. Hyung akan mengurus masalah disini" ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung gumawo" Donghae lalu memeluk erat tubuh Hankyung. Sedetik kemudian Donghae berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hyung kuserahkan yang disini padamu" Ucap Donghae semangat sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan memberikan dua jempolnya pada Donghae.

Donghae berlari menabrak kerumunan orang yang ada diruang tamu rumahnya. Donghae terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah dia harus bertemu Eunhyuk untuk meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali padanya

"Hae Kau mau kemana? Lima menit lagi acaranya dimulai" panggil seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata Eomma Donghae.

Donghae berhenti sebentar dan menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua calon tunangannya, Jung Jessica dan Jung Yunho. Donghae menatap mereka satu-persatu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Mianhae aku harus pergi. Hyukkie menungguku. Aku harus menemuinya" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Donghae lalu berlari menuju arah pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya yang terkesan megah itu.

Semua orang yang mendengat perkataan Donghae tadi hanya tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"LEE DONGHAE. Dasar anak sialan. Cepat kejar dia" teriak Appa Donghae pada beberapa Buttler yang ada dirumah Donghae.

"Biar aku saja Ahjussi" tawar Yunho yang segera berlari menyusul Donghae. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Hankyung menghadang Langkah Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti adikku lagi. Dasar keparat" Hankyung melayangkan tinjunya tepat diwajah Yunho membuat Yunho terjungkal kebelakang.

"Oppa sudah hentikan" teriak Jessica yang menghampiri mereka lalu membantu Yunho untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Hankyung. Apa kau mau merusak acara ini?" geram saat melihat anaknya memukuli Yunho.

"Bukan hanya merusak appa. Tapi membubarkan acara ini" ucap Hankyung santai.

"Apa yang katakan brengsek" kembali Yunho maju untuk memukul wajah Hankyung tetapi dengan mudah di tepis oleh Hankyung.

"Oppa hentikaan" teriak Jessica.

"Kalian semua hentikan. Aku juga tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini jika itu hanya akan menyakiti Donghae oppa. Aku tahu Donghae Oppa tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dan aku juga tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak mencitaiku" jelas Jessica.

"Sica apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Mrs. Jung lalu mendekati anaknya.

"Aku juga ingin bahagia eomma. Aku juga ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku" isak Jessica dipelukkan eommanya.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Jessica menjadi terdiam. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua undangan tampak heran dengan kejadian barusan.

"akan kubunuh anak itu jika dia kembali" ucap Mr. Lee geram

"Jika appa membunuhnya, apaa bukan hanya akan kehilangan satu anak. Tetapi dua anak sekaligus" ucap Hankyung tegas

"Apa maksudmu Lee Hankyung" Tanya Mr. Lee

"Ya jika Donghae mati aku juga akan mati. Kebahagiaan Donghae adalah kebahagiaanku" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hankyung melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Dasar anak-anak tidak tahu diri" geram Mr. Lee sambil menahan amaranhya.

"Sudahlah Yeobo. Biarkanlah saja mereka. Mungkin ini jalan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk mereka" ucap Mrs. Lee bijak menenangkan suaminya.

Dan suasana pun menjadi hening kembali. Pesta pertunangan antara Donghae dan Jessica dibatalkan. Tidak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkan soal pertunangan itu.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Donghae di Mokpo. Dia terus menyusuri jalanan yang dilaluinya untuk menemui sang belahan jiwa. Teriknya matahari tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang di ketahuinya tentang Eunhyuk. Hanya selembar foto yang diberikan Hankyung padanya sesaat sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Seoul.

"Hyukkie kau dimana sebenarnya" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Donghae terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya sampai ia berhenti disalah satu café kecil untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang belum sempat terisi oleh apapun sejak pagi.

Donghae memasukki café itu dan duduk disalah satu bangku setelah memesan Vanilla cake dan Vanilla late kesukaannya. Setelah pesanan Donghae datang, Donghae lalu memakan makanan yang dipesannya.

**Donghae Pov**

Aku terus memakan Vanilla cake-ku dan sesekali menyeruput Vanilla late kesukaanku. Rasa vanilla benar-benar enak. Aku terus mengunyah makananku saat tiba-tiba dua orang namja berseragam sekolah memasuki café yang kutempati.

"Hyukkie hyung. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"ehmm seperti biasa Bummie"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Wookkie hyuung, aku pesan yang seperti biasa ne~ ingat dua porsi"

Kudengar dua namja tadi memesan pesanannya. Tapi sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang bersurai redbrown itu. Tunggu dulu apa namja yang disebelahnya tadi memanggilnya Hyukkie? Apa dia Hyukkie-ku?

"Hyukkie hyung, Bummie ini pesanannya. Strawberry cake dan jus strawberry kan?" ucap seorang namja lagi yang datang membawa pesanan mereka yang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua.

Apa benar dia Hyukkie-ku? Tapi kedua orang itu memanggilnya Hyukkie. Kulihat namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi menoleh kearah namja yang membawa pesanannya lalu memberikan senyumnya.

DEG

Senyuman itu memang senyuman Hyukkie. Aku ingat betul senyuman itu. Senyuman yang tidak bisa membuatku berpaling darinya. Dengan sedikit ragu aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menhampiri dua namja tadi.

"Hyukkie" panggilku ragu. Dia menoleh sambil tersenyum. Tetapi saat mata kami bertemu senyumnya langsung menghilang.

"Hae~" aku tahu dia terkejut. Kulihat tadi tubuhnya sedikit tersentak.

"Hyukkie…Hyukkie" aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kupeluk erat tubunhya seakan tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

"Hyukkie…Hyukkie bogoshippo, mianhae Jeongmal mianhae. Kembalilah padaku Hyukkie" ucapku sambil terisak. Kurasakan tubuhnya agak sedikit menegang.

"Le-lepaskan Hae…Lepaskan" kurasakan Hyukkie memberontak didalam pelukanku berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak Hyukkie…tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku" semakin kupererat pelukkanku padanya.

Hyukkie terus memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukkanku.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU LEE DONGHAE" teriaknya. Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang. Tidak Hyukkie ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua orang di café itu yang menatap kami heran.

"Pergilah. Bukankah kau telah bertunangan sekarang" ucapnya lirih lalu menundukkan wajanhya.

"Tidak Hyukkie, alu tidak bertunangan dengannya. Aku tidak mencintai Yeoja itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Jangan berbohong Lee Donghae. Aku tidak percaya lagi padamu. Pertama kali kau juga bilang seperti itu padaku tapi apa? Kau meninggalkanku demi yeoja itu kan?" ucapnya telak. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu akulah penyebab semua ini tapi apa harus berakhir seperti ini? Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Bummie aku duluan ne~ kau bisa pulang senidrikan?" ucap Hyukkie kemudian yang mendapat anggukan dari namja yang dipanggil Bummie tadi.

Setelah berkata demikian, Kulihat Hyukkie keluar dan berlari menuju jalan raya. Aku buru-buru keluar setelah meletakkan beberapa Won uangku diatas meja yang tadi kutempati. Aku keluar mengejar Hyukkie. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

**Donghae Pov End**

Eunhyuk terus berlari dan Donghae masih terus mengejarnya.

"Hyukkie tunggu aku" teriak Donghae masih terus mengejar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Donghae.

GREPP  
Donghae berhasil menangkap tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya.

"Hyukkie aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau membenciku saat ini. Jika kau tak ingin kembali padaku baiklah. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

"Kau jahat Hae. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dan sekarang kau ingin kembali?" ucap Eunhyuk disela tangisnya

"Aku tahu aku jahat Hyukkie. Tak bisakah kau berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?"

Hening. Sesaat hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang terdengar.

"Pergilah Hae. Jangan menemuiku lagi" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian dan melepaskan pelukkan Donghae dari tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie aku mohon maafkan aku" Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Donghae.

Eunhyuk terus berlari keseberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan sebuah kendaraan yang melaju cepat menuju kearahnya.

"HYUKKIE AWAAS"

BRUGHH

Suara benturan keras itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Eunhyuk selaku korban tabrakan tadi memegang kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing. Aneh tidak ada yang terluka pada tubunhya.

Sesaat Eunhyuk tertegun mendapati keadaannya saat ini. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat mengingat ada tangan yang mendorongnya keras hingga ia terjatuh ke trotoar. Dialihkannya pandagannya mencari orang tersebut. matanya kembali membulat mendapati orang yang dicarinya tergeletak tak berdaya yang berjarak satu meter darinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya melemah. Dihampirinya orang itu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Hae~" ucap Eunhyuk sesaat setelah mendekati tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Didudukkannya dirinya diatas aspal jalan itu. Beberapa orang mulai mngerubunginya,

"Hae..hiks…Hae LEE DONGHAE" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Ya Donghaelah yang mendorong Eunhyuk sehingga mobil tadi tidak menabrak Eunhyuk malah menabrak dirinya.

"Hae banguun ku mohon. Ireona jebaal. Donghaee" panggil Eunhyuk lagi dan meletakkan kepala Donghae pada pangkuannya tanpa perduli darah Donghae akan mengotori seragam sekolahnya.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie" panggil Donghae lemah

"Hae~ Hae kau bangun? Bertahanlah kita akan kerumah sakit" Eunhyuk menghapus darah diwajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie" Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk lembut. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang sekarang berada dipipinya. Tak dihiraukannya darah dari tangan Donghae yang menempel dipipinya.

"Hyuk-kie Sa-saranghae" ucap Donghae lemah sebelum semua kesadaran Donghae menghilang.

Eunhyuk merasakan tangan Donghae yang digenggamnya mengendur. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Hae banguun. Donghae jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon bangun Lee Donghae." Isak Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae. Sesaat Eunhyuk meraih tangan kiri Donghae dan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dipergelangan tangan Donghae. Dapat dirasakannya denyut nadi Donghae yang semakin melemah.

"Hae bertahanlah. Kita akan kerumah sakit"

Setelah itu, sebuah ambulance datang dan membawa Donghae beserta Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit.

**TBC**

Hwaaa mianhae reader jika ceritanya menyedihkan seperti ini T.T

Tolong jangan bunuh diriku. #sungkem sama reader. Mianhae kalau udah buat cerita sekejam ini. Dan mian juga ne belum di End hehehe. Satu lagi mianhae karena tidak menepati janji tentang HaeHyuk momentnya T.T Tetap baca ff Riyy ne~ gumawo *deep bow* terima kasih juga buat ripiuwnyaa :*

Chap 2 riview

Lyndaariezz : iyaa Haeppa memang cepat putus asa :D

Niknukss : hehe iya ini bakal happy ending kok

Elizabethkim : tenang aja chingu. Semuanya aka terungkap :D

Chap 1 riview

Casanova indah, Mizukhy yank eny : ini udah lanjut chap 3 chingu. Mian kalo banyak skipnya

Elfchoi : gumawo. Diusahaiin panjang deh

: ini juga udah kilat chingu :D

Kyu : nde chingu

Lee ikan : hihihi mian harus buat cerita sekejam ini chingu

Haehyukyumin : gumawo chingu. Ini juga udah kilat banget :D

MingMin : iya Yunho oppa kejam. Mhh waktu itu Hae diancam sama appanya, dan juga ini karena bisnis appanya jadinya Hae mau aja. Mian kalo gak dideskripsikan secara jelas :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain Of Love**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae) and other cast**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T to M (maybe)**

**Warning !**

**YAOI, BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, OOC, gak nyambung sama judulnya**

**Summary : cinta itu menyakitkan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu menyakitkan. Apakah itu benar? Ini adalah Kisah dua orang anak manusia yang memperjuangkan cintanya**

Just Enjoy and Happy reading ^^

Chapter 4

**At hospital**

"Hae..hiks..Hae..mianhae…Hae Ireona Jeball" Eunhyuk terus saja menangis sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Donghae yang bebas dari selang infuse. Ya saat ini mereka tengah berada dirumah sakit.

"Hyukkie sudahlah jangan menangis terus" Sungmin yang sejak tadi berada disamping Eunhyuk mengelus rambut Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan sang dongsaeng.

"Tapi Minnie hyung, kenapa Hae belum bangun juga?"

"Donghae tidak apa-apa. Kau dengar sendirikan apa yang dokter bilang" ucap Sungmin lembut.

Ya Donghae memang tidak apa-apa. Donghae hanya mengalami geger otak ringan akibat kepalanya yang terbentur pinggiran trotoar jalan olehnya itu kepalanya diperban sekarang.

"Hyukkie kau makan dulu ne~ kau belum makan dari tadi" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Hyukkie tidak lapar hyung"

"Hyukkie kalau kau tidak makan kau akan sakit. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Donghae nantinya?" bujuk Sungmin.

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Chaa. Hyung suapi ne~" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanannya sambil disuapi oleh Sungmin

.

.

Sudah dua hari Eunhyuk berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Donghae tetapi Donghae belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Eunhyuk sempat protes pada dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak apa-apa tetapi kenyataannya sudah dua hari ini Donghae belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Hae kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae seolah Donghae bisa mendengarnya.

"Hae apa kau mendengarku? Dokter bilang kau tidak apa-apa tapi kau belum juga bangun"

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab semua perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Hae aku sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Mianhae untuk perkataanku di café waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya tapi hiks" kembali Eunhyuk terisak mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Hae kau tahu. Besok aku harus kembali sekolah. Kau sudah menjadi anak nakal rupanya. Kau bahkan meninggalkan sekolahmu di Seoul kan. Dasar bodoh" Eunhyuk terus bermonolog seorang diri.

"Hae aku harap kau cepat bangun. Besok mungkin aku tidak akan menemanimu. Tapi tenang saja Hae, sepulang sekolah aku akan kesini menjengukmu" senyum manis terkembang di bibir Eunhyuk.

"cepatlah bangun. Aku merindukanmu" lirih Eunhyuk sambil mengusap lembut bibir Donghae dengan jari tangannya.

"Mian malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian? Tapi aku janji besok malam dan malam-malam selanjutnya aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi

"Aku harus pulang Hae. Sekali lagi mianhae. Dan cepatlah bangun aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Donghae menempelkan bibir plum-nya pada bibir tipis Donghae. Eunhyuk sedikit melumat bibir itu berusaha menyalurkan perasaan cintanya melalui ciumannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumanya dan kembali mengusap lembut bibir Donghae.

"sekali lagi Mianhae Hae. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. saranghae" kembali Eunhyuk mengecup kening Donghae yang masih berbalut perban. Eunhyuk mengecupnya cukup lama. Setelah itu Eunhyuk melangkah menuju pintu ruang rawat Donghae dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, setetes cairan Kristal berwarna bening jatuh begitu saja dari mata sendu Donghae yang saat ini tengah terpejam.

.

.

"Hae Anyeong" teriak seorang namja manis saat memasuki sebuah ruangan dirumah sakit tempat dimana Donghae dirawat dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disisi ranjang Donghae

"Huh. Kau belum bangun juga? Padahal aku pikir kau pasti sudah bangun" Eunhyuk kembali bermonolog sendiri

"Hae kau tahu, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini Kibum dan Wokkie mengajakku melihat pameran. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat dipameran itu? Aku menemukan ini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat sebuah gantungan kunci berwujud ikan nemo dan monyet kecil yang menjadi satu.

"Kau tahu aku sempat berebut dengan seorang Yeoja kecil tadinya hanya untuk mendapatkan benda ini" Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya ketika mengingat ia harus berebut dan berkelahi dengan seorang yeoja kecil demi mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang diinginkanya.

"Tapi itu tak apa Hae. Toh aku yang menang dari Yeoja kecil itu. Yah meski harus membuatnya menangis hihi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kata penjualnya gantungan kunci seperti ini stok-nya terbatas dan ini tinggal satu-satunya. Ini memang unik Hae. Kau lihat kan" Eunhyuk membawa gantungan kunci itu kedepan wajah Donghae. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih ketika menyadari Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

"Cepatlah bangun Hae. Bogoshippo" ucapnya lagi kemudian menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menempatkan gantungan kunci itu antara telapak tangannya dan telapak tangan Donghae. Merasa lelah Eunhyukpun tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas ranjang Donghae dan tubuhnya tetap berada dikursi disisi ranjang Donghae.

.

Pagi menjelang, seorang namja tampan yang tengah terbaring diranjang sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya untuk memegang kepalanya tetapi rasanya sangat nyeri akibat jarum infuse yang masih bertengger disana. Dia mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya tetapi lebih berat dibanding tangan kirinya seakan ada yang menahannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan didapatnya seorang namja manis sedang tertidur pulas disisi ranjangnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Ada persaan haru didalam hatinya ketika mengetahui namja yang berada disampinnya kini adalah Eunhyuk. Namja yang sangat dicintainya, namja yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Dengan susah payah digerakkannya tangan kirinya untuk membelai kepala Eunhyuk. Rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan oleh jarum infuse pun tak diperdulikannya. Dengan sangat lembut dibelainya surai redbrown Eunhyuk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Merasa ada yang membelai kepalanya, Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Diangkatnya sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membelai rambutnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati Donghae-lah yang membelai rambutnya.

"Hae…Hae kau bangun?" tanyanya tak percaya. Donghae hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Eunhyuk

"Apa aku bermimpi?" ucap Eunhyuk ambigu.

Melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang seperti orang bingung Donghae terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pelan pipi Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu terasa seperti mimpi?" Tanya Donghae setelah menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memegang pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Donghae dan menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Hae..Haeeee.. akhirnya..akhirnya kau hiks bangun juga hiks" Eunhyukpun tak dapat menahan isakkannya. Segera dipeluknya tubuh Donghae erat dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Donghae yang saat ini masih terbaring diranjangnya.

"Hyukkie uljima.. kau tahu wajahmu sangat jelek jika menangis" canda Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak setuju dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Hyukkie jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau membuatku lapar" ucap Donghae ambigu

"Kau lapar? Apa kau mau makan Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos

Donghae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat kepolosan Eunhyuk. Donghae bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya.

"Hyukkie apa…apa aku boleh memintamu kembali padaku?" ucap Donghae ragu.

Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae tajam mencari kebohongan melalui mata itu. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya terkembang dan mengangguk pada Donghae.

"Ne~ Hae aku mau" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya.

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukkannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Gumawo chagi gumawo" Donghae kembali mempererat pelukkannya.

"Ne Hae berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku Hae"

"Ne Chagi. Tidak akan lagi" ucap Donghae sambil mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk

"Hae gawaat" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian membuat Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah sang namja chingu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu.

"Jam 06.45" jawab Donghae santai

"Arghh aku terlambaat. Mati aku. Hae aku harus kesekolah. Hari ini aku ada ujian" ucap Eunhyuk cepat lalu mengemas semua barang-barangnya yang akan dibawanya pulang.

"Hyukkie tak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

"Tidak Hae aku ada ujian. Aku pergi ya Hae. Pay-pay" ucap Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae dengan sejuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian pintu ruang rawat Donghae terbuka dan menampakkan Eunhyuk yang kembali masuk keruangan itu.

"Ada apa lagi Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae heran

"Ada yang lupa Hae" Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae dan mengecup bibir Donghae kilat. Setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Pay-pay Hae" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tak jelas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hyukkie.

"Gumawo Hyukkie" Donghae tersenyum lembut. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah gantungan kunci yang ditinggal pemiliknya-Eunhyuk di atas ranjangnya. Diraihnya gantungan kunci itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat mirip kita Hyukkie" ucapnya lalu menyimpan gantungan kunci itu diatas meja nakas yang ada disisi ranjangnya.

.

.

"LEE HYUKJAE, LEE DONGHAE CEPAT BANGUN. APA KALIAN AKAN BOLOS SEKOLAH HARI INI EOH?" teriak seorang namja berparas cantik yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin dari arah dapur membangunkan dua orang yang kini sedang dibuai oleh dewi mimpi.

"Aishh Minnie hyung berisik. Akukan masih ngantuk" racau seorang namja manis diatas ranjangnya dan menggeliat kecil. Dibalikkannya badannya untuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping.

Matanya membulat saat mendapati wajah seorang namja yang sangat tampan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Morning chagi" ucap namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

Hening .

1 detik

2 detik

10 detik

"YAAK LEE DONGHAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU?" teriak namja manis tadi setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya penuh.

"kenapa berteriak chagi? Akukan hanya ingin membangunkanmu." Ucap Donghae sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aishh cepat turun dari tempat tidurku dan kembali kekamarmu" teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Shireo. Aku masih ingin disini"

BRAAK

Suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat kerasnya oleh seorang namja berparas cantik-Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu dengan bertolak pinggang.

"LEE HYUKJAE, LEE DONGHAE CEPAT BANGUN DAN BERSIAP KESEKOLAH" Teriak sungmin yang sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bangun dari acara tidurnya dan lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyukkie..buka pintunya aku juga mau mandi" teriak Donghae dari luar kamar mandi.

"YAAK LEE DONGHAE KAU MANDI SAJA DI KAMAR MANDI YANG ADA DIKAMARMU" teriak Sungmin lagi yang sukses membuat Donghae berlari keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kalian bingung? Jadi seperti ini readers. Setelah Donghae sembuh, Donghae meminta pada Sungmin agar mau membiarkannya tinggal bersama mereka. Sebenarnya Sungmin sempat menolak, selain karena rumah mereka yang kecil dan hanya memiliki dua kamar-miliknya dan Eunhyuk- mereka juga tidak mau ambil risiko dengan berurusan dengan appa Donghae. Tetapi semua alasan itu dipatahkan oleh Hankyung selaku Hyung Donghae. Hankyung meyakinkan Sungmin agar tidak usah memperdulikan tentang appa mereka dan juga Hankyung membelikan mereka rumah sederhana yang memiliki tiga kamar. Itu bukan apa-apa bagi Hankyung yang sekarang ini telah menjadi Direktur diperusahaan appanya. Tentu saja Sungmin menolak pemberian itu tetapi dengan seluruh bujuk rayu dari Donghae, akhirnya mau tak mau Sungmin menerimanya. Dan jadilah sekarang mereka tinggal bertiga. Tak lupa Donghae yang pindah sekolah ke Mokpo demi menemani sang belahan jiwa.

.

.

**At ELF Senior High School**

Tampaklah dua orang namja sedang berjalan dihalaman sekolah ELF Senior High School. Kedua namja itu tampak sangat akrab. Sesekali namja dengan senyum menawannya itu merangkul pundak namja manis yang ada disampingnya.

"Hyukieeee" teriak saorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Donghae sambil berlari kearah dua namja tadi.

"Hae ada apa? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Tanya namja manis tadi polos-Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak menjawab dan memandang tajam namja disamping Eunhyuk dengan tatapan-lekas-turunkan-tanganmu-dari-pundak-Eunhyu k-.

Eunhyuk yang hanya mendapati Donghae diam lalu mendekati Donghae dan melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Donghae.

"Hae apa yang kau lihat?"

Donghae tersadar dan segera menarik Eunhyuk kesampingnya.

"Hyukkie jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi aku tak suka" ucap Donghae kemudian

Eunhyuk hanya mengernyitkna alisnya bingung.

"Wae? Bummie temanku Hae" jawab Eunhyuk polos

"Hae hyung. Kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Kibum yang telak membuat wajah Donghae memerah.

"Y-Ya bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tak suka calon istriku jalan dengan namja lain" jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk menunduk mendengar perkataan Donghae. Wajahnya memanas dan dapat dipastikan rona merah saat ini telah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Calon istri?" Tanya Kibum tak percaya

"Ne kami akan menikah setelah pelulusan nanti" ucap Donghae mantap. Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu.

"Araa. Chukhae Hyukkie hyung. Jangan lupa aku diundang dihari pernikahanmu nanti ne" ucap Kibum lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dihalaman sekolah itu.

.

.

"Hae apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi siang?"

"Tentu saja chagi kau tidak mempercayaiku?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap dalam wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah menunduk. Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berada didalam kamar Eunhyuk dengan posisi Eunhyuk yang bersandar didada bidang Donghae dan Donghae memeluk perut Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"bukan begitu Hae. Bagaimana dengan eomma dan appamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya menatap Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya.

CHUP~

Dengan cepat Donghae mengecup bibir plum Eunhyuk. Hanya mengecup tidak lebih.

"Tenanglah chagi. Tadi pagi aku mendapat pesan dari Han hyung kalau eomma da telah setuju dengan hubungan kita"

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan.

"Ne~" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk menggunakan jari tangannya dan mengecup kembali bibir plum Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup matanya berusaha meresapi ciuman lembut Donghae. Ciuman lembut itu kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Donghae menggigit kasar bibir bawah Eunhyuk meminta akses untuk menjamah goa hangat Eunhyuk. Mengerti dengan syarat Donghae, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Donghae masuk menjelajahi goa hangatnya. Beberapa menit berlalu tetapi tak ada yang berniat melepas tautan bibir mereka sampai mereka sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen yang mereka perlukan.

"H-Hae i-itu tadi-"

"Shhtt diamlah chagi. Apa perlu kita lanjutkan" ucap Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam mencerna perkataan Donghae padanya.

Donghae mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"LEE DONGHAE, LEE HYUKJAE. KALIAN MAU MATI EOH?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sontak terduduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi memandang Sungmin yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu.

"Mi-Minnie hyung" ucap mereka serempak

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan eoh? Dasar anak-anak mesuk" secepat kilat Sungmin menghampiri tempat dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae terduduk saat ini dan secepat kilat pula Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari menghindari Sungmin.

"AMPUUN MINNIE HYUUUNG" teriak mereka berbarengan dan lari keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

.

.

**Sekuat apapun kita menghindari cinta tetapi jika cinta itu adalah takdir kita, kita tak mungkin lepas darinya. Begitupun sebaliknya sekuat apapun kita mengejar cinta jika cinta itu bukan takdir kita maka kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. HaeHyuk forever**

**E.N.D**

Yeaaay akhirnya Pain of Love End jugaa. Mian kalo tidak memuaskan reders. Riyy memang bukan author yang baik T.T . terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca tulisan Riyy *deep Bow*


End file.
